


Plot Bunnies and Drabbles to Jumpstart Your Writers Block

by AvadaGreenEyes



Series: Where Plot Bunnies Go To Die [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, M/M, Missing Scenes, Mythology - Freeform, Rites & Rituals, The Old Religion, episode rewrites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvadaGreenEyes/pseuds/AvadaGreenEyes
Summary: a collection of plot bunnies that randomly popped into my head, both developed and undeveloped, and which I can take no further.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Where Plot Bunnies Go To Die [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1261511
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Harry Potter and the Gods of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like to adopt, please just let me know, and I will link your fic at the bottom of the plot.

When Harry Potter was 11 years old, a giant of a man called Hagrid told him he was a Wizard, and introduced him to the world of Magic.

When he learned of Magic, he began to pray to them. He wasn't sure if they were real, but a strong basis of any religion was faith and belief, and so he prayed. He figured if magic was real, anything was possible.

He prayed to Hecate and Kronos; the Mother of Magic and the Father of Time. He prayed to Gaia and Uranus; Mother Earth and Father Sky. He prayed to the Fates. He prayed to Hades and Thanatos. He prayed to them all.

Eventually, he found the books in the Hogwarts library - the books that spoke of offerings to the gods, of rituals and rites to honor them. They spoke of tokens and favors. And so, he started with offerings. 

He was only 11, and couldn't bring himself to kill for the blood offering - he had something better, though. 

Every night now, before curfew, he would set up a ritual chamber in the Come and Go Room, and started two rituals. One for all the gods - no matter the theology or what they stood for, he offered these gods a veritable feast with special herbs and flowers. [Longevity, peace, faith, etc.]  
  


The other one was greater. The circle was larger, and drawn with runes in his blood. There was an actual feast in this ritual, including wine and herbs and flowers. They were his favored and most important - though he respected all the Gods. [These offerings usually went to Loki, Hecate, and Morrigan, but others were occasionally included.]  


What he didn't know, was that he was their favored too.


	2. Emrys-Pendragon Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin (BBC) and Harry Potter crossover

In the 8th century AD (700s), King Arthur Pendragon of Albion married his Court Warlock Merlin Emrys. They produced a single heir - a boy - with the help of their friend Guinevere, who was married to Arthur's half-sister, Princess Morgana Pendragon. By the 9th century Albion would once more be broken, and the line of Pendragon extinct in the male line - the last to carry the name, a daughter, would marry a man who called himself Peverell.

The Peverell line would continue on for a few centuries, until it came to a set of three sons. The eldest, Antioch, would die without heirs. The middle, Cadmus, left behind a young orphaned son. The youngest, Ignotus, would live a long life. Cadmus Peverell's line would become extinct in the male line when his grand-daughter was born and married into the Gaunt line. Ignotus' grandson would produce two daughters, the eldest of which married into the recently immigrated Potter line.

In 1979, a young man named James Charlus became the last of the Potter line. 

Similarly, in the 8th century Princess Morgana Pendragon married her servant Guinevere, producing a daughter. This line would continue to producing first-born daughters until the 20th century. Somewhere in the 12th century, the line lost its magic, which reappeared in a second-born daughter named Lillian Rose.

And as the seventh month died, 11:59:59 of 31 July 1980 saw the birth of Hadrian Jameson Potter, and the connection of the Emrys-Pendragon lines once more.


	3. Merthur Episode Rewrites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Merlin/Arthur story.

A rewrite of episode 2.03, "The Nightmare Begins"

  * The pairings are Merlin/Arthur and Morgana/Guinevere.
  * Arthur knows about Merlin's magic
  * **future note:** when Uther dies and Arthur becomes King, he elevate Morgana to the position of Queen, and they co-rule Camelot as brother and sister.
  * Mordred is later welcomed as a knight of the Round Table.
  * Merlin, as an Avatar of Magic, is naturally able to conceive and carry heirs for Arthur, though they don't tell that to the public.



A rewrite of episode 2.07, "The Witchfinder"

  * start at the 19:58 minute mark



Arthur drags Merlin out of the room after the servant tried to attack Eridian. This is shortly after Eridian exclaimed Gaius would be burned the next dawn for being a Sorcerer.

Once Arthur reaches his quarters, he briefly let's go of Merlin, before once again taking him into his arms. This time the prince is gentle, and holds the younger man's head against his chest.

Merlin sobs loudly, and begins to cry into Arthur's chest, fisting his tunic.


	4. Johnlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BBC Sherlock this time :) mainly Johnlock

  * **Love Letters to the Dead**



**** In the aftermath of the Fall, John discovers that he was madly in love with his flatmate - except now it's too late to tell him.    
  
So, as a small bit of self-care, John writes a letter a day, with the intended recipient his dead best friend and flatmate, Sherlock Holmes.

  * **Genius!John**



In which John and Sherlock met the same way, but John is like Sherlock - genius level intelligence, but he's a doctor instead of a Chemist. Also, he's got emotions he embraces, and he never invaded Afghanistan.

  * **Post-Fall**



Sherlock returns to Baker Street, and finds out John had been admitted to hospital nearly 2 years before, because of multiple (failed) attempts to off himself.


	5. James & Lily = Death Eaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short Drabble idea: What if James & Lily were Death Eaters?

James and Lily are Death Eaters. James because of his beliefs, and Lily for the same reason, though also because she’s married to Severus. 

James can resist the  _ Imperius _ , though Lily cannot. One day, Dumblefuck manages to  _ Imperio _ Lily Evans Prince rather spectacularly. 

Her orders were to rape James and insure that she carried his child. Then, she was to disappear from the public and stay in Dumblefuck’s cottage in Godrics Hallow. She was allowed to leave behind a note, but only enough to tell her lover she was fine and safe. 

It took them a while, but the Dark Lord finally tracked her down to Godric's Hallow. He, James, Severus, and Sirius went to Godric’s Hallow to confront her, but it all went wrong.

Siri and Sev stayed outside to take guard, while James and his lover, the Dark Lord “Voldemort”, entered the cottage. 

James entered first and immediately encountered a green flash of light. James collapses, lifeless, at the bottom of the stairs. The Dark Lord wishes to fall and weep, to cradle his lover’s body, but he cannot. He has a job to do, and he must see it through.

The Dark Lord, Tom Riddle, enters the house and comes face to face with Lily Prince nee Evans. This girl, this  _ child _ , had once been his friend, and one of his most loyal, but no longer.

As Tom marches up the stairs, Lily begins to speak. 

“There’s a child here, Tom. I ask you not to harm him, no matter what you do to me. He has my eyes, you know, but he looks  _ exactly _ like James.”

The Dark Lord enters the nursery, and raises his wand to Lily. He misses the signs - the clear signs that she is a victim of the  _ Imperius _ . 

Tom acknowledges that rightfully, the child, this toddler, should be his and James' - with James the mother - but retrieving the child can wait. 


	6. Longbottom-Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different ending for Samhain 1981

During the Summer of 1979, Sybil Trelawney makes a Prophecy in front of Albus Dumbledore. 

Once hearing the Prophecy, Professor Dumbledore believes two families, who are currently expecting, fit the description: the Longbottom’s and the Potter’s. So, he tells them. 

Alice and Lily are best friends, and happen to be pregnant at the same time. 

And, in true best friend fashion, had decided (with Frank and Jamie’s approval) who were going to be Godparents: Frank and Alice for the Potter Heir, with James and Lily for the Longbottom Heir. 

At this point in the war, they were all wary of Dumbledore, and didn’t want to abandon their friends. 

So, with the help of the Marauders, the two families decide to live together in the Potter’s Cottage in Godrics Hallow. 

They wanted to make either Sirius or Remus the Secret Keeper to their Fidelus Charm, but the pair insisted that it would be too obvious. So, Wormtail became the Secret Keeper for Godric’s Hallow, but only the 7 twenty-something’s knew it. 

They had also set up a ruse for the Longbottoms: They set up a Fidelius Charm around Longbottom Manor, and made Augusta, the sole occupant, the Secret Keeper. 

They had also decided, before they went into hiding, to set their affairs in order. It would be self-updating. 

When the two boys became twins - more or less - they were amazed and happy, but still worried for the infants. 

Each occupant of the house was given an emergency Portkey of course, one that would take them to Potter Manor, with heavy  _ heavy _ wards and unplottable land. 

But, on Samhain Night of 1981, all the occupants woke up with a bad feeling. They shook it off. 

They  _ had _ been hiding for a few years, after all, and they knew paranoia was starting to set in. 

So, when Voldemort blasted his way into the Cottage, shit hit the fan. 

Alice and Lily race to try and get their boys out of their high chairs, while Frank and James run to confront the madman in their home. 

James, the idiot, forgets his wand, and Frank starts dueling the Dark Lord. James turns to scream at the girls to  _ fucking get the boys out of the house _ , and uses his high emotional state to summon his wand to his hand. 

In the next instant, Frank is thrown into the wall, dead. James doesn’t get the chance to react before he’s enveloped in a bright green light, and falls lifeless to the ground. 

By the time Voldemort makes it to the nursery upstairs, both women are gone, and so are the children. 

For the next decade, Lily and Alice raise the boys together, going back and forth between Potter and Longbottom Manor. 

When Summer of 1991 comes around and the boys receive their Hogwarts letters, neither of the friends wants the boys to attend. 

The boys attend their first year that September. 


	7. 8th Year AU

About a week after classes resume for their 8th year, Draco approaches Harry. 

Seeing as Draco owes Harry a life-debt, he’s asked Harry if he knows what he wants to repay his debt. 

Harry isn’t stupid, and he knows he’s not the best student. He also knows that Draco is second in the class. 

He also doesn’t want to be enemies anymore. 

“Alright Malfoy. Tell you what: we call a truce, and you help me pass 8th year, and I’ll consider the debt repaid.” 

  
  



	8. Missing Scene: Order of the Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on a scene from "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix":
> 
> Harry: He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!
> 
> Umbridge: Padfoot? What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden?
> 
> Snape: No idea.

“Padfoot? What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden?” Umbridge shouted at Professor Snape. When she turned to look at the Professor though, Harry took his chance. 

Tightening his grip on the arms of the chair he sat in, he kicked up and into the ghastly woman’s jaw, effectively knocking her backward, slamming her head against the edge of her desk. 

The students were too shocked to do anything, but Harry wasn’t concerned about them. 

Turning to look the Potions Master in the eye, Harry crossed his arms and stood. 

“Right, how much trouble am I in, Professor?” The Potter boys attitude and tone surprised the students, who stood their gaping - well, all but Hermione, who had the look of someone whose only thought was ‘What a complete idiot.’

The Professor graced them with a small smirk, however, and only responded, “Did she deserve it?”

“In a sense, sir. While she hasn’t really done anything  _ today _ , she has been using a Blood Quill on me and other students - even first years - since September.”


	9. A German Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this artwork from half-bloodprince1: https://half-bloodprince1.tumblr.com/post/155817297121

Its 1994, and the Tri-Wizard Tournament has come to Hogwarts. 

The students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons have traveled with their school Heads to Scotland and room with Hogwarts students during the Tournament. 

As the Yule Ball is open to 4th Years and up, the foreign students start in those years and end in 7th year. 

Four influential students have joined their classmates in their stay at Hogwarts for the school year:  **Harry Potter** with his friend and team mate  **Victor Krum** from Durmstrang Institute, and  **Draconis Malfoy** with his political ally and dear friend  **Fleur Delacour** from Beauxbatons Academy. 

  
  



	10. Darkness Follows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Graveyard Scene from "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> features a direct quote to open the Drabble. 
> 
> §Parseltounge§
> 
> 'Thoughts/Inner Monologue'

“Harry! I’d almost forgotten you were here, standing on the bones of my father. I’d introduce you, but word is you’re almost as famous as me these days” Voldemort exclaimed. He turned his back on his followers in order to properly address the boy, his  _ enemy _ . 

“More  _ infamous  _ than famous, wouldn’t you agree Tom?” Harry taunted. Being tied to a headstone without his wand, it probably wasn’t a good idea to taunt this monster,  _ ‘but’ _ , Harry thought,  _ ‘If I’m going to die, I might as well do it in style.’ _

Voldemort looked enraged for a second, before a cold mask was formed, and the Dark Lord hissed,  _ §How do you know that name, child?§ _

The boy was looking entirely too smug in his current position for Voldemort’s liking, but his curiosity was getting the better of him.  _ §I know that name for multiple reasons, Tom. Firstly, in my Second Year, Lucius Malfoy dropped a possession of yours in the cauldron of the youngest Weasley. Said possession made her open the Chamber of Secrets, and had me blamed for being the Heir of Slytherin. This possession, a diary, found its way to me via Moaning Myrtle, and we had some lovely conversations before the Weasley stole it back. At the end of the year, it fell to me to save the girl's life - which led to a confrontation with your shade. You were quite dramatic at 16, did you know? Still are, actually.§ _

While Voldemort was surprised by the child's use of Parseltongue, he got over it as the boy continued speaking. The look of  _ fury _ on the Dark Lord’s face was terrifying his followers, but neither of the two cared. They were too wrapped up in their conversation. 

_ §You were  _ **_brilliant_ ** _ Tom, when you went to school. Highest scores in history, Prefect, Head Boy, Heir of Slytherin. Pretty good for a muggle-raised, orphaned, Half-Blood, don’t you think?§ _

Voldemort froze at the last sentence. 


	11. Hufflepuff Harry

Cedric Diggory, 3rd Year Hufflepuff, was looking for Harry Potter. The tiny first year had missed almost all of his classes today, and had not been seen since Potions that morning. He hadn’t been told  _ why _ Harry had been missing since then, but he had an idea.

Just then, as he was approaching a turn on the ground floor - in an abandoned part of the castle, no less - he heard quiet sniffles and crying. 

Speeding up his light steps, Cedric turned the corner and stopped abruptly. There, sitting with his face buried in his knees, arms wrapped around his shins and shoulders shaking was tiny, timid Harry James Potter. 

Upon seeing this, Cedric immediately became the older brother he instinctively knew the first year needed.

Carefully approaching the small boy once again, Cedric softly called his name. Harry drew his face out of his knees at the sound, and looked up at Cedric, his emotions making a mess of his face. 

The sight broke Cedric's heart. 

The boy's cheeks were a bright red and covered in tear tracks, his eyes bloodshot and glassy, his nose dripping snot. Tears were continually dripping out of the bottom of his eyes and Cedric slowly and softly moved to sit next to the boy.

When Harry didn't protest this, Cedric slowly opened his arms in invitation. The smaller boy practically threw himself into Cedric’s lap and sobbed into the third year's shirt. The older boy wrapped his arms around the boy and rocked him.

After what felt like hours - but was really 10 minutes - Harry calmed down enough that Cedric felt he could ask Harry what was wrong. 

“Harry, sweetheart, you’ve been missing since your Potions class let out. Could you tell me what happened?” Harry sniffled a few more times before slowly drawing his head off of Cedric's chest and looked up into his face. 

“I w-went to Potions this morning, and I was r-really ex-excited because i-it seems like a r-really interesting class, you know? And when I w-walked into the classroom I-I took a seat in the very front, put my wand away, and brought out a small notebook and pen, in case P-Professor Sn-Snape wanted us to take notes.” 

Cedric nodded along to this - it was simple, and Cedric knew that Harry did the same thing in all his classes; the boy liked to be prepared. 

“When the P-Professor came in, we listened to his speech, and it only made me more ex-excited. Afterwards, he took role, but when he came to my name, he sneered at me, and made a comment about me being a ‘celebrity’.” 

At this, Cedric frowned. He knew for a fact that Professor Snape didn’t really like children, and only even tried to tolerate Slytherins. So while the information so far wasn't out of the ordinary, Professor Snape seemed unusually biased towards the Potter Heir. 

“When he was done taking role, he rounded on me really quickly, and it made me flinch. He seemed to smile at my flinch, and then asked me a handful of questions, that I certainly didn't know the answer to, and -” Here, Cedric interrupted. 

“Harry, I watched you devour three texts on Potions making this week. The only way you  _ wouldn't _ know the answer is if these questions were made for upperclassmen.”

Harry frowned softly before nodding in acceptance. “Anyway, after ridiculing me for  _ not _ knowing the answers and saying I must not have opened a textbook before class, he answered the questions and had us take notes on them. I thought I was in the clear for now, but I didn't really know how to react.

“He put the recipe on the board and had us making the Boil Cure Potion for the rest of class. Nothing happened again until the end of the period. 

“As I was labeling my potion - which, according to the textbook was perfectly made - Neville’s cauldron behind me exploded. He was drenched in Potion and covered in painful boils. After Professor Snape yelled at him and sent him to the infirmary, he rounded on me and yelled at me for not stopping Neville from ruining his potion. 

“I-I was so terrified that I couldn't hold my tears back so I ran out of the classroom.”


End file.
